


Fair Folk

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [69]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16.Prism/Sunstreaker + Sideswipe/Bluestreak- faeries luring mortals away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Folk

Prism giggled as he ran after his brother in the missed filled forest. The mortals were not far behind them, and closing fast. They passed through the gate that led to the faery realm, and the mortals passed through after, headless of the danger until it was too late and they were trapped under the hill. 

They finally stopped letting the knights catch up with them. The golden one was beautiful, and Prism walked up to him, taking his hand and leading him away before his brother could protest. 

Bluestreak did not complain though, he gave the red knight his most dazzling smile and watched the glamourie take hold of the warrier’s senses, sending them spinning. “Some along, lovely. Come play with me,” he crooned, and Prism could not help but giggle. His brother was enthusiastic if nothing else. 

“Where are we?” the golden warrior asked, his voice that of a sleepwalker. “Is this a dream?” 

“No, I assure you, fair mech, it is quite real. I am quite real.” He offered his hand again, and drew the mech close. He was quite a prize, one that Prism planned on making use of.


End file.
